fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie the Furry Gerbil
Eddie (Born June 29 2006) is Timmy Turner's once dead now alive gerbil, whom Timmy often neglected because of summer camp. Timmy still blame it on his father. Character Eddie is a pet gerbil belonging to Timmy Turner, and unlike his goldfish, he is a real animal. He made a few brief appearances in early season episodes, up until his death at the hands of Mr. Turner's neglect. Strangely, he appears again unharmed in a later episode, although he is never seen again afterward. Description Eddie is a normal brown colored gerbil. After he dies, his body decays a bit before Timmy accidentally wishes him back to life (He was trying to bring the plants to life, but he wished for everything in his mom's garden to be full of life). He is missing flesh, bones can be seen underneath, and one of his teeth is chipped. In his later appearance in Information Stupor Highway he returns to his normal gerbil appearance. Background Timmy's father was supposed to take care of him for Timmy while he was away at summer camp, but he forgot, and the gerbil died and was buried in the garden in the Turner s backyard. Though, Mr. Turner claimed that Mrs. Turner was supposed to take care of Eddie. He appears in only two episodes, one in which he comes back for revenge in "That's Life!". Timmy makes amends with him at the end of the episode. At that same point he, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda all screamed when they saw all the other undead pets rose out of the garden. Eddie's second appearance in "Information Stupor Highway" where he was used as a motor for Timmy's computer before Cosmo was used, by running in a treadmill. It's unknown why Eddie was brought back to life in Information Stupor Highway, though it was probably because the episode was meant to take place before That's Life. It is also possible that Eddie was running on the treadmill in "Power Mad!" when Cosmo or Wanda were not. Gallery Eddie the Gerbil.png|His appearance at "Information stupor highway" That's life26.jpg That's life30.jpg|Timmy with Eddie trying to figure out what happened to the other pets.... That's life31.jpg|only to scream when they find out that the other pets were also killed and buried in the yard too. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, & Timmy's Zombie Hamster.jpg|Timmy being nervous about Eddie's behavior. That's life12.jpg That's life22.jpg ThatsLife132.jpg|Eddie rises out of the ground. ThatsLife137.jpg ThatsLife138.jpg ThatsLife139.jpg|"Somebody pinch me!" ThatsLife140.jpg|Eddie grabs Timmy by the windpipe. ThatsLife141.jpg|"Too much pinching!" ThatsLife142.jpg|Eddie growls in anger. ThatsLife144.jpg|"Timmy never lets us hug his windpipe like that!" ThatsLife145.jpg ThatsLife148.jpg ThatsLife149.jpg ThatsLife150.jpg ThatsLife152.jpg ThatsLife153.jpg ThatsLife154.jpg ThatsLife157.jpg ThatsLife158.jpg ThatsLife159.jpg ThatsLife160.jpg ThatsLife161.jpg ThatsLife162.jpg ThatsLife163.jpg ThatsLife174.jpg ThatsLife177.jpg ThatsLife178.jpg ThatsLife190.jpg ThatsLife193.jpg ThatsLife200.jpg ThatsLife201.jpg ThatsLife207.jpg ThatsLife208.jpg ThatsLife210.jpg ThatsLife211.jpg ThatsLife212.jpg|Timmy wants Eddie to give him a big hug. ThatsLife213.jpg|"Too much hugging!" ThatsLife217.jpg ThatsLife218.jpg ThatsLife219.jpg ThatsLife221.jpg ThatsLife222.jpg ThatsLife225.jpg ThatsLife226.jpg ThatsLife230.jpg ThatsLife232.jpg ThatsLife233.jpg ThatsLife240.jpg ThatsLife243.jpg ThatsLife244.jpg ThatsLife245.jpg Appearances *That's Life! *Information Stupor Highway Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Season 2